DJ
by Firestar9mm
Summary: Something I wrote after I bought the second manga and saw my Little Wolf in chiaroscuro...


DJ  
A first Cardcaptor fic by Serena  
Had to change the ages to sixteen; such an age lends itself more to my particular brand of romance.  
Lyrics to "Rock DJ" belong to Robbie Williams and can be found on the album "Sing When You're Winning"  
  
*****  
  
Last night a DJ saved my life  
This is a request mister radio man  
Just one desire from a hip-hop fan  
Hey DJ  
Hey DJ  
Play a record by my favorite band  
  
Black Eyed Peas featuring Macy Gray, Request Line  
  
*****  
  
Sakura Avalon had a beauty mark on the back of her neck, just beneath her hairline. He locked his eyes on it and was gripped, just like every day at eleven twenty-two, by a fantasy of pressing his lips to that beauty mark.  
At eleven twenty-three he shook himself out of it and the day proceeded as usual. He had been sitting behind Sakura for nearly seven years. He had stared at that beauty mark every single day for those six years and every day had thought of another place that he'd like to kiss her.  
At lunch, he cringed at the sight of her making a fool of herself with her friends.  
"I don' wanna ROCK, dee-jaaaayyyy-"  
"DEEEE-Jaaaayy," Madison joined in, and Chelsea, Rita and Nikki closed off the dance routine on either side.  
"Can I dig it?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, you can!" the three girls giggled in answer.  
Meilin was rolling on the grass laughing by this time.  
"We've got EVERYBODY," the girls sang, turning to the right in rhythm.  
"If you can't get a girl but your best friend can-HOOOOEEEEE!" Sakura tripped over the prone form of Meilin, whose laughter had died down to hiccups.  
"You guys look SO stupid," she gasped, the laughter bubbling up again, her hands on her stomach as she rolled over onto her back.  
"Let's do that again on Friday!" Nikki said.  
Meilin snapped up. "What's Friday?"  
Madison held up a flyer. "Didn't you hear?"  
Meilin took the flyer. "School dance?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh, LI-chan!" she sang.  
All eyes turned to Li, who had already retreated to the safety of the school building.  
  
*****  
  
All afternoon, Li stared at that beauty mark on the back of Sakura's neck and quaked silently. A dance. A dance where she would be wearing one of Madison's fashions, perhaps a soft crepey dress that would cling to her slender body...  
He shut his mouth, saliva collecting under his relaxed tongue. He blushed slightly. Sakura. There was a small strand of hair out of place, and there was a sudden ache in his hands. Not a painful ache; just an ache to smooth his hands over her hair and fix that one strand and feel her soft hair beneath his fingers.  
He shook that thought away, just like the thought of kissing that beauty mark.  
Sakura. A tight miniskirt, showing more of those slender legs than he normally saw...well, there was always her cheerleading uniforms...  
Shake of the head. These thoughts were taboo.  
Sakura. A tight halter top, circling her swan's neck, showing a smooth expanse of back...  
Stop this!  
"Li! What's the matter? Have you gone bipolar or something?" Sakura turned halfway around, and something warm and wonderfully soft was beneath his hands. Her hair-he'd smoothed his hands down her hair.  
He coughed. "Your hair was out of place."  
She made some sound.   
He'd never make it through a whole dance with her anywhere within a 500-mile radius. No way. Nuh-uh.  
  
*****  
  
Li was lying in bed, covers twisted around his muscular body, when it came to him. She was haunting him, as usual.  
/Love you when you dance...Sakura.../  
If only there was a way to watch her dance, without being pressured to reveal his feelings for her, without worrying over how he would look in front of her. Without worrying about Meilin hanging all over him. If only...  
Sakura. He could look at her all day and not get tired. In fact...that would be his idea of heaven.   
He gaze flickered across his darkened room. His swords, neatly racked and polished on the wall. His window. His...that was only more of the problem. CDs, CDs of music that he could dream of dancing with her to, her rosebud lips moving around the lyrics, for him, only for him.  
Music. Dance. Music.  
Music!  
That was it!  
Li sat straight up in bed. That was it, that was the way. He could go to the dance and not be bothered by anyone, could watch Sakura dance all night.  
He smiled as he fell back amid the pillows, comfortable for the first time in a long time.  
  
*****  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Li," the assistant principal said enthusiastically. "How nice of you to help out with the dance."  
Li blushed, thinking of a certain dancer. "I want to help."  
As he was leaving the office, Meilin glomped him, sending him flying across the hallway. "Li-chan! Li-chan! You'll be my date for the dance, won't you?"  
He disentangled himself from her. "Sorry, Meilin. I can't be your date."  
This perked up the ears of Sakura and Co., for some reason, so they inched forward as a whole to listen.  
"Li, you're not going to the dance?" Nikki asked.  
"Oh, you're no fun," Rita scolded.  
"I'm going, but I'm working."  
"Working?" Sakura was interested now. "How?"  
"I'm going to DJ, so I won't be able to dance."  
Sakura squealed. "Oh, Li-kun! That's a wonderful idea! How sweet!"  
Everyone basically sweatdropped. Li blushed; she'd never called him Li-kun before.  
Zachary slung an arm around Li's shoulders. "Need any help, Li? I heard once of a DJ in Europe..."  
Chelsea knocked him across the back of the head before he got started.  
  
*****  
  
The bell above the door jingled to signal another customer entering the store. Li didn't care; he was in heaven's parking lot choosing CDs to bring to the dance.  
/This one, she'll look beautiful dancing to this one. And this one, she'll have fun with this one. I can't wait to see her.../  
A hand fell on his shoulder. "Li-kun?"  
He turned and all he could see was emerald green. "S-Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
"Buying a CD. See?" She held it up for him to see.  
Li looked the single over. "You like this song?"  
"Mm-hmm. It's my favorite."   
Li nodded and reached for his own copy.   
"So...Li-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura crossed one leg behind the other. If he hadn't known better, Li would have guessed she was shy.  
He showed her the CDs. "I'm getting CDs for the dance. Want to take a look?"  
Sakura's eyes lit up and she took the stack from him. "Mmm. Mmm. Not this one." She handed one back to him. "This one. This one's good. These are good, Li-kun. I didn't know you liked music."  
"I love...music." Li took the CDs back from the Clow Mistress. "I'm actually glad I decided to do this. It might even be...fun."  
"I'm glad you decided to as well." Sakura smiled. "It'll definitely be fun."  
Li nodded. "Well, I've taken up too much of your time, Sakura."  
"I'll wait for you," Sakura said brightly. "We can walk together."  
He blushed slightly. "...Okay."  
  
*****  
  
"Madison, you have outdone yourself." Sakura twirled in front of the mirror.  
Madison smiled. "I have a beautiful model. Sakura, you are simply perfect."  
Sakura blushed. "Maaaaaaaadisonnnnn."  
"Wow, look at those," Madison teased, tossing a quarter down the front of Sakura's dress. Sakura blushed bright and she fished in her cleavage for the quarter.  
"Madison!!" Sakura said as she drew out the quarter. "Stop it!"  
"Sakura, I have taken your measurements since we were ten years old. Trust me, you've filled out quite a bit. It's very becoming."  
Sakura turned sideways in the mirror to examine the rise in her breasts.   
Madison turned around. "Zip me up?"  
"With pride!" Sakura drew the zipper up Madison's dress. Then they turned and looked in the mirror together. "Ready to break a few hearts," Sakura said.  
Madison giggled.  
  
*****  
  
Li was just getting started when they came in.  
Meilin was wearing a black skirt and a red tank top and was watching Li work. She saw Sakura and Madison first.  
"Nice push-up bra, Avalon!" she yelled.  
Sakura blushed, but Madison rose immediately to the defense. "It's all real, baby!"  
"How would you know?" Meilin countered.  
Of course, Li's attention was immediately focused on Sakura's chest. To hear her heartbeat...  
Shake of the head.  
She was wearing a baby pink tube dress, with a knee-length skirt and a sheer overlay falling from the waist. She looked carefree, breathless, ready to be kissed. He focused intently on his CDs. Play something for her.  
He placed her favorite song in the player.  
She immediately brightened. Madison, whose dress was green and full-skirted, called the other girls out onto the floor, and everyone was suddenly dancing together in one mass, happy throng.  
Li looked out benevolently at the dancers on the floor, and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Li rubbed his tired eyes and placed a CD of love songs in the players, slowing things down for the end of the night. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
A tap on his shoulder awoke him from his trance. He opened his amber eyes and looked up.  
The blossom had wilted just a little. Her eyes were tired, as were his. She was covered with a thin glaze of perspiration from her dancing, and her perfume was a little overpowering. Her cherry lipstick was faded. None of this made her any less beautiful.   
Zachary was standing next to her. "Want a break, Li? Everyone could use a break sometime. I heard once of a man who worked for-"  
She elbowed him. "Come on, DJ," she said softly, extending a hand. "Let's dance."  
"I'll take over from here," Zachary said with a smile as Li joined Sakura on the dance floor, almost as if he were sleepwalking.  
She slid her arms around him, hugging him to the music. "You did a wonderful job," she whispered as the swell of the love song rose around them.  
"I hope you liked it. I wanted to do a good job for you." He rested his cheek against her soft hair and closed his eyes.  
"You did, Li-sama."  
Li-sama. A sign of respect. She respected him. His heart swelled; he felt that soft touch that he couldn't quite place. Love. The love he'd never known.   
Li held the girl he'd grown up with in his arms, feeling her breathe, feeling her heat against him. "Ying Fa...I l..."  
"Hm?" She looked up, wound in his arms, her long bangs brushing against his face, her sweet features turned up to him. "What'd you call me?"  
"Ying Fa. It's your name. In Chinese."  
"Pretty," she murmured.  
"Not nearly as pretty as you deserve." He rested his chin on her hair, and she nuzzled into his shoulder.  
She smiled. "Pretty enough," she said, "Xiao-Lang."  
He blushed at her rosebud lips caressing his Chinese name.   
The song ended and Sakura rested her head against his shoulder. "Again, Li-kun," she whispered.  
Li smiled down at his precious one and motioned to Zachary, who smiled and changed the CD.  
Sakura held him a little tighter and they danced again.  
  
*****  
  
Feedback is craved on this, because it's my first CS fic. I used the American names because I couldn't find my manga and couldn't remember everyone's names. Please be constructive.  
My God, talk about raising the dead. I wrote this like last year. But it's mine and I love it.  



End file.
